fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peridot's Epic Action Adventure of Wackiness (One-Sketch)
Hi guys! I just wanted to write this lil' story based on Steven Universe after I had the idea of "what would Peridot do after leaving the capsule?" and decided to make a ridiculous action scene because why not! It's kinda simple but I still hope you like it! Per-A-Dot Ah dammit, I guess I didn't plan where I would land....I should've thought this over a little more... The capsule holding Peridot inside was flying through space at top-speed right as debri from the fallen ship started falling as well, eventually the capsule reaches Earth and lands in some plains not too far from Beach City. Peridot: Gah! Another broken machine! ...Although I do admit it was my fault this time around for thinking it was a good idea to launch myself at such speed....but that's not the point here! Peridot starts looking around and finds no one in the area, not even an animal. Peridot: Who am I even talking to!? Ugh, whatever, I think it still works....I'll set a timer here, when it ends the machine will go on Attack Mode. In the mean time, i'll have to find a place with enough advanced technology to get me out of this hellhole! Peridot sets the timer on the capsule and leaves the area, eventually finding a small bar after hours of walking. Peridot busts open the door with a kick and surprises everybody inside the bar. Peridot: HELLO, HUMANS! BRING ME TO YOUR TECHNOLOGY!! The people inside the bar are too shocked to respond. Peridot: I said.... Peridot dashes over to the man in the counter and grabs him by the shirt. Peridot: BRING. ME. TO. YOUR. TECHNOLOGY!! Bartender: S-Sorry lady but I have no idea what you're talking about! Peridot gets angered and slams the man's head against the counter, making some policemen stand up and point their guns at Peridot. Cop #1: PUT YOUR HANDS UP!! Peridot: And why would I do such thing? Who are YOU to tell me what to do!? Cop #2: Miss, if you calm down and are cooperative your sentence won't be as big. Peridot: Like I said, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?! Peridot gets out some Robonoids who spit their goo at one of the cops and tase the other while Peridot makes her escape, in the process bumping into one of the cops and making his sunglasses fall on her eyes. Peridot gets inside the cop's car, ignoring the fact that she has sunglasses and drives away without noticing the criminals in the backseat. Criminal #1: W-Who are you!? Peridot: Homeworld Gem Peridot. Criminal #2: W-What are you doing!? Peridot: ESCAPING!! Gosh, you humans sure are dumb. The cops get back up and chase Peridot in motorcycles, firing at the car with machine guns while Peridot tries to drive the vehicle. Peridot: Grrrah! These human vehicles are so hard to control! Peridot gets out a Robonoid and throws it out the window, hitting one of the cops and making him fall onto the ground right as helicopters with people holding bazookas come along. Criminal #3: *panting* THIS IS TOO INSANE!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!! The man slams himself against the door and breaks it, making him fall and roll on the ground until crashing with the other cop. The other criminals scream in fear but Peridot only rolls her eyes and keeps driving. Criminal #1: Where are you even going!?! Peridot: Just to the nearest cliff! Criminal #2: NEAREST CLIFF!?!? Peridot peeks her head out the window and gets out a Robonoid that spits out some goo that hits the bazooka-man's face and makes him fall over and miss the shot, hitting the helicopter instead right as SWAT trucks come along. Criminal #1: Ya know what? Fuck this. Criminal #1 throws himself out the spot the third criminal threw himself from and Criminal #2 follows. Peridot: Ugh, i'm tired of this planet already! Peridot drives her car into the cliff and jumps out of the door, making the car and subsequently the SWAT trucks fall off. Peridot: There! No one alive, no one will know! Peridot calmly keeps walking on while hearing the timer for the capsule activate. Peridot: Huh, I wonder what the capsule would be doing on Attack Mode right now. MEANWHILE... Steven is on the same spot as the capsule, playing around with Jenny, Buck and Sourcream until the capsule starts beeping and the insides are filled with a strange liquid as the capsule starts firing lasers. Steven: AHHHH!! Sour Cream, Jenny and Buck: AHHHH!!! Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction